My love for you, Kid
by AnimeKiddo101
Summary: This story explains the strong feelings between Soul and Kid.. But how will this relationship last when Soul knows he is hurting his bestfriend.  Soul x Kid/ Black*Star x Soul  Rated:Teen  Mature for later chapters
1. His Butterflies

_**Chapter 1: His butterflies **_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater!_

_(This story is a little bit a head of our current season, its not Christmas yet! ^_^ but it's on its way.)_

_Enjoy._

The sweet aroma of cinnamon and chocolate filled the air, as the young scythe meister decorated the room with small bright. Outside of the house was a beautiful white wonderland. In the far, right of the apartment sat a small green tree waiting to also be decorated. There beside it sat a small box filled with tiny bulbs, lights, and a shiny golden star.

"Soul is suppose to be helping me decorate the place…..He promised me he'd do the tree" Maka sighed, hopping from the small stool.

_**Ding. Ding. Ding**__._

"They're done!" She chimed, scurrying over into the kitchen, throwing on the oven mitts. She carefully pulled out the lower oven rack and slowly took out the tray of warm chocolate chip cookies. Next was the crispy and warm cinnamon apple pie. She had learned the recipe from her mother. She used to make it for Maka and her Papa every holiday. "These smell great! I better go wake Soul. Everyone should be over pretty soon." She smiled, placing the desserts in the center of the table.

The clock read 11:30pm. Soul was lying on his back, thinking about the upcoming holiday. More importantly today, how was he going to react when everyone arrived? No, Not everyone. How was he going to react when **HE** arrived?

Soul's heart began to pound and his palms became moist. This would only happen he thought about his crush, Death the Kid.

Not only was he worried about how nervous he would get when he was in his presence, He also thought about today's guest list; Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and of course the apple of his eye

A deep sigh escaped from Soul's Lips.

"….Should I tell him? "

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Soul? Are you up?" Asked Maka from the other side of the onyx colored door.

"Yeah, I'm up." Answered Soul, Sitting up.

"Great. Can you come decorate the tree then? Everyone will be here soon."

"Sure thing, I'll be out soon." Soul stood up.

"Thanks Soul" Maka smiled, walking away from his door.

Soul shifted over to his dresser, and grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans, along with dark blue long-sleeved shirt, with a similar logo to the one on his white headband. He quickly dressed and was now standing in front of his mirror, trying to decide if he should go without his black hair band or no headband. He ran his fingers through his spiky snow white hair and shook it out a bit, to get it just how he it liked it.

From there he walked into his bathroom and began his daily dental hygiene routine.

Finally finished, Soul made his bed and exited from his room.

"HEY SOUL!" Shouted a group of familiar faces.

"Heh. Hey guys" He smirked.

Liz and Patty were decorating the tree, while Kid was standing over them supervising, making sure everything was absolutely symmetrical. Soul's cheeks lit up.

"Hello Soul" Kid turned to the scythe boy.

"Hey Kid." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the meister.

"HEY! SOUL YOU GOTTA TRY THIS PIE!" Yelled the loud mouth blue-haired meister, waving a forkful of the delectable pie.

"Black*Star, Don't eat all of the pie!" Maka growled.

"The cookies are delicious, Maka!" Tsubaki complimented Maka's baking skills, as she took a bite from hers.

"Thanks Tsubaki!"

"So wrong Soul?" Asked Kid, placing his hand on the scythe's shoulder.

"Um no its nothing." He lied, blushing and smiling at Kid. "You should try Maka's pie, it really is good. She makes it every Christmas holiday season" Soul added

"Um...Thanks...I will..." Kid removed his hand and dropped it back down to his side. He could tell Soul was lying. He knew something was bothering him and he wanted to know.


	2. Interesting

_**Chapter 2: Interesting**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Soul Eater_

_Enjoy._

The group of Weapons and Meisters sat near each other sharing stories, while snacking on Maka's baked goods.

"Hey Sis remember that one time when you accidentally moved the table in the dining room, 2 inc—" Before Patty could finish her sentence, a pair of soft hands wrapped around her sister's mouth, clamping them shut.

"Heh, Lets keep that between us okay, Patty?" Liz chuckled nervously, as she turned to look over at kid. If he found out he would have exploded. But when she looked back, Kid was sitting over next to Soul, not pay attention to the group's conversation.

"Thank god." She sighed

"…" Soul sat there silent, nervous, heart racing with sweaty palms.

"Damn it, Kid." He thought, blushing. The young Shinigami turned to Soul, smiling.

"Soul, did you ever get your bike fixed?" Asked Kid, trying to start off the conversation.

"Oh it's working just fine…" Soul smiled, nervously running his fingers through his hair.

"Soul…Is everything okay, you're …pink." He mentioned, pointing at Soul brightly lit face.

"Heh! Oh it's just kinda hot in here! I'm hot! Are you Hot? I'm hot! PHEW~!" He leaped up, fanning himself with his hand; his heart was doing jumping jacks.

"…uh." Kid sat there looking at the nervous scythe, flinching around fanning himself.

"Oh be right back!" Soul dashed for his room.

**Slam!**

There he stood, leaning on the back of the door, with his hand over his heart.

**B-Bmp! B-Bmp!**

His heart thumped. He slid down to the floor and sat there quietly.

"A cool guy like me shouldn't be nervous..." He chuckled. Soul smiled picking himself up.

"Okay. Be cool. Be cool" He chanted to himself, reaching for the doorknob.

Hopefully he wouldn't go out there and make a fool out of himself again.

When he opened the door, there stood Black*Star.

"Hey Soul what's up?" He asked

"Oh hey Black*Star. Nothing I just needed to…um...do something." He lied horribly.

"Something?" Black*Star's eyebrow rose as he looked at the young scythe.

"Yeah..Something." Soul stuffed his hands and relaxed his shoulders; trying to relax, like the cool guy he is. In his pocket and withdrew from his room, leaving Black*Star behind.

The Star grinned as he walked after him.

"Okay, girls lets get home" Kid stood.

"Alright" the twin pistols stood.

"Yeah us too Black*Star" His meister smiled.

Tsubaki began heading out of the door first then followed by the Twins and then Black*Star.

"We'll walk you down" chimed the scythe meister and she quickly tossed on her boots. "Yeah…" Nodded Soul.

Maka exited the apartment after the group, leaving Soul and Kid.

The weapon looked over his shoulder.

"Kid…."

"Soul."

"Did you enjoy the party?" Asked Soul.

"I would have enjoyed it more, if I had more time to talk to you…" Sighed Kid.

"T-talk?"

"Yes. But it was nothing important." Kid shrugged, heading towards the door, opening it but he stopped.

Soul Held onto Kid's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. It won't happen again." He blushed.

"..Right" Kid looked back, smiling at the white haired teen.

"I think they're waiting on us." He said, exiting the apartment.

The two teen boys, reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hurry up Kid!" Liz yelled, walking along beside Patty, halfway down the street. "If I miss my show tonight I'm going to move something in the house by an inch!" She threatened young Death.

"I think you better hurry up." Soul snickered.

"Liz!" Kid charged after the girls.

"Thank you for having us over Maka!" Tsubaki chimed cheerfully.

"Anytime!"

"Soul." Black*Star turned to his best friend.

"Heh. See Ya Black*Star" He smirked, sharing their special high-five. The two boys shared a laughed before him and his meister, headed down the street also.

"Soul..?"

"Yeah? What is it Maka?" The scythe, turned to his meister, eyebrow raised.

"..Um it's not really any of my business. But do you have a crush on someone?" She blurted out.

"HUH?" The white haired teen almost jumped out of his skin, from being as such a question

"Is it …Kid?" She smiled.

Soul almost died right there on the street.

"…" He didn't answer the question. "Is there any more pie?" He asked, trying to bring up another subject, something along the lines of not this!

"No Black*Star ate all of it…But that's not really answering my question."

"…Yes." He gave in.

He didn't want Maka to know, so this was really hard to deal with. He didn't want anyone to know actually. But If he did have to tell someone first, he guessed it would be okay for Maka to know. He dropped his head and began heading for the stairs. "Yeah Maka. I Like Kid. "

"That's why you were acting like that during the party, huh? Well when do you plan on telling him?" she asked following her partner back to the small 2 bed roomed apartment.

"I don't know… I don't think I'm ever going to tell him. If he rejects me, it's going to be hard to continue having this friendship with him.

"But you'll never know unless you say something!"

"No Maka! …and don't you say anything to him, you got that?" He yelled, running into the apartment and heading straight to his room.

**SLAM!**

Maka leaped a bit at the loud noise.

"Jeez. I was just trying to help." She frowned, locking the front door. After finally cleaning up the place, Maka closed the curtains, turned off the lights and heading into her room to get ready for bed.

"Hmm. Well he said don't say anything to kid…but he never said anything about Liz and Patty" A plan formulated in the girl's mind. "I'll just _casually_ ask Liz if she thinks there's someone Kid likes. That's all and nothing else" she smiled as she walked pass Soul's room.


	3. Cool

_**Chapter 3: Cool**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Enjoy.

"Hey Soul..." Maka lightly knocked on Soul's onyx colored door.

"Yeah?" He called back from the other side

"I'm going to the store to grab some food for tonight's dinner, is there anything you want me to pick up for you?" She asked.

"No" He replied.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Maka smirked to herself; turning away from the door heading towards the front.

Soul sighed to himself. He laid there on his back staring at the ceiling fan spinning and spinning.

"Now what? Maka is gone….. I'm by myself and bored…." Soul grunted as he sat up.

"I wonder what Black*Star is up to?" Soul thought as he stood up. He walked over to his closet, where he pulled out his favorite Red hoodie. He threw that over his head and fixed it to fit the shape of his body.

It's been his favorite ever since Kid commented on how much he liked it himself. He then began to slip his feet into his black and red converses. He turned to the mirror and quickly ran his fingers through his spikey white hair.

There everything was perfect. He brushed off his blue jeans and laced up his shoes and then headed out of his bedroom door.

Before exiting the apartment, he grabbed his cell and keys from the small coffee table.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

Soul looked up at the door and gave a small smile.

"That silly girl probably forgot her cell phone or something" He reached for the door knob.

…..

"Hey Soul."

Golden shinigami eyes met the white haired boy's crimson ones.

"….Kid?"

Soul's heart began racing. "What the hell? What the hell! Why is he here…..wait play cool….play cool" Soul thought to himself. "H-Hey-"Soul stopped mid-sentence because of his cracking voice. He quickly looked down and began to shake.

"Uh Soul?" Kid grabbed onto his shoulders

"Get a hold on yourself, Soul!" Soul thought to himself. "S-sorry Kid. You just caught me off guard! I thought it was Maka" Soul finally took control of his wobbly body. "You thought I was Maka? Wait she's not here?" Kid asked. "Is that why you came here?" Soul asked

Kid released Soul's shoulders. "Yes. I received this text message from her this morning" Kid held up his cellphone screen to Soul's face, showing him the message.

"Hey Kid! If ur not busy could u please stop by today? Thx!" Read the text message.

"…..I made a mistake of telling her..." Soul cursed himself.

"Well I don't why she wanted me to come over" Kid closed the phone and slipped it into his back pocket. "But I guess it was a total waste …I get to talk to you." Kid smiled.

"….." Soul quickly turned, blushing.

"Soul?"

Soul turned back to him with a cool smirk.

"Yeah. Cool."

"It looks like you were about to head out yourself…"

"Oh yeah I was. Just before you came. I was just gonna go chill with Black*Star. Wanna come along?"

Kid thought hard about his choices. Go home or Stay with Soul. But to stay with Soul he would have to hear Black*Star's mouth the entire day. YAHOO! This, YAHOO that...could he really put up with that today? But if he went back home he would just be bored again. Kid sighed.

"Yeah let's go." He mumbled.

"Cool!" Soul headed out the door and kid followed behind.

"This is gonna be a long day." Kid thought to himself.

The two boys' began walking down stairs and out of the apartment building.

"Hey Soul. Can I ask you something?" Kid asked.

"Yeah…shoot." Soul smiled.

"Would you like to-"

_**BMP! BMP!**_

"Go..."

_**BMP! BMP!**_

"On a –"Kid's last word was muted by:

"HEY SOOOOOOOOOOUL!" Black*Star shouted, jumped up and down, rushing towards the Weapon and the young Shinigami boy.


	4. Us

_**Chapter 4: Us**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

_**(think of this as a make up for that shitty chapter 3 :'D)**_

Enjoy.

The young Shinigami's sighed softly to himself making sure Soul or Black*Star, didn't hear him. It didn't matter if he sighed loud or soft… either way, Soul wouldn't have heard him over the blue-haired meister's loud mouth. Kid turned his head to glance over at the two best friends. They were chuckling and carrying on just like they always do, when around each other.

"…."

Kid frowned and swung his head back to the front of this body, dropping his head down to his chest. Kid felt a sense of angry and fear inside of his chest. What was this? …

The weapon of the 3 teenage boys, stepped in front of Kid.

"Hey. We're here." He smiled

"Oh are we? I didn't notice." The shinigami flashed a small smile. Really trying to hide his true feelings at the moment, from Soul. "That didn't take very long." He added on, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"No. No it didn't." Soul smiled.

"Damn." Black*Star cursed, kicking the glass of the screen door. "I forgot my keys guys...I'll go around the back and come open the front door" He yelled as he ran towards the back of the five storied apartment building.

A silence fell between Soul and Kid. The two were both nervous as hell at that very moment both of them had something they needed to say to each other. But when? When would the timing be right? Or in Kid's place…"When would everything be perfect?"

Kid turned his head away from the white hair boy, admiring the lawn, trying to actually contain those weird emotions he had earlier.

Soul watched Kid.

He had been thinking about Kid from the very moment he woke up. His golden shinigami eyes, his crisp clean attire, his perfectly unsymmetrical hair …right down to his clean and polished shoes. Everything about Kid drove Soul insane and with each passing day the feeling became stronger and stronger.

"….."

Soul quickly turned around, away from Kid before he had notice anything. He blushed and cursed himself. "Great why did I have to go thinking' like that….Shit…I don't think it's gonna go down!"

"HEY!" Black*Star came running around the corner with keys in his hand.

In a quick attempt to cover up his growing boner, Soul quickly grabbed his erection and shouted "You doofus! Hurry up! I have to pee!"

"Oops sorry!" The blue haired boy opened the door and Soul swiftly dashed in, making his way to the nearest restroom.

"Geez why didn't he just use the bush, I always do." Black*Star spoke to himself

"Ew." Kid Thought, standing behind Black*Star. "May I?" Kid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." He said' as he moved, letting Kid gain entrance into the apartment.

The place was clean, Spick and Spam to be exact. "Tsubaki must've done this." Kid spoke.

"Naw, I helped too!" Black*Star said closing the door.

The A.C. was blasting out cool and refreshing cold air. 

Soul flushed the toilet and placed the seat back down. He slid over to the sink where he began washing his hand. "Ugh…That was not cool. What if he saw me….that would've been hard to explain. I could've said something like… I was thinking about Blair…..nope...I don't know how he would've felt if I said something like that." Soul mumbled to himself. He quickly left the bathroom to join his crush and his best friend on the downstairs' couch.

Kid and Black*Star were sitting at least 10 feet from each other. It was clearly obvious they didn't enjoy each other's company.

"So guys what movie are we watching?" The white haired teen chuckled nervously, taking his place in between the two boys. "I recommend the peaceful warrior" Kid smiled.  
"Ah. I heard of that." Black*Star crawled over to his and Tsubaki small collection of DVDs.

"Ah here it is" He popped in the DVD. "I'll be back; I'm going to make popcorn." The blue haired teen ran off towards the kitchen. "Hey guys you can take off your shoes and get comfortable!" he added, before he faded off into the distance of his house.

"Ha-ha. Right I was so surprised about how clean it was in here I forgot." Kid laughed, standing up, sliding off his shoes. "Yeah. The very first time I came over, I was shocked too." Soul added. The two boys shared a laugh.

Soul had his shoes already off and Kid was in the process of taking off his left one, but as he slid his fingers down into his shoes, he threw off his balance and fell straight into Soul's warm lap.

The white haired teen's relaxed penis had become erected once again.

Kid heart began racing, he was so embarrassed that he didn't feel Soul's growing boner underneath him.

"I'm sorry. " The young death god tried to stand but he wasn't allowed.

Soul had held on tightly to Kid's slender hips. "No. Wait." Soul's fair complexion quickly transitioned into the skin of a red apple. "Kid….Um." Oh god Soul felt like he was about to die, he knew Kid felt it. It was as hard a rock. It was so hard it began hurting the white haired teen. Oh why did this have to happen?

"Soul…Is that you're….." Kid had finally felt it.

"…" All he could do was sit there and nod to the shinigami.

Kid's heart began to pound. He became fluttered and dizzy and he needed air right away!

"I have to go!" Kid quickly jumped up from his lap, hopped into his shoes and ran out of the door.

Soul sat there...watching as his love ran away from him. "No! No! I can't let him go! Crap!" Soul shouted to himself in his head. Quickly throwing on his shoes, He followed behind Kid.

The sun was blazing down on Death the Kid's tired body; he collapsed into a small nearby field.

"W-what was that about…?" Kid questioned himself. The image of his sitting in Soul's lap flashed through his mind again. He thought about how close he was to Soul, How warm Soul was, how Soul smelt and how Soul held onto his hips.

Kid grabbed his chest. "Ha-ha…No that can't be right. Soul is a boy. He can't like a boy. What would his father say about that? Kid stood up finally regaining his lost breath from the brisk run but when he stood up in the far horizon he saw a white haired boy running towards him. He only knew of one boy who matched that profile. His heart began thumping.

"Kid!" Soul ran up to him and quickly dropped to his knees. Kid shocked, he dropped down beside the tired weapon. "Soul, are you okay?" Kid as rubbing his back.

"I….I…am" Soul huffed between each word.

"Just relax for a second!" Kid advised him.

"Kid…Kid…I-I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Soul, calm down."

"I can't!" Soul grabbed Kid by his collar and pressed his soft lips against the shinigami's.


	5. Sorry

_**Chapter 5: Sorry**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**_

Enjoy.

"Soul! Soul" The skilled scythe meister, shook her sweat covered partner from his slumber.

"What?" He rose, instantly grabbing his head. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and he had a terrible headache.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked, tightly holding on to his shoulder.

Soul wiped his sweat covered forehead, using the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Hold on, I'll get you a cold rag" Maka scurried off.

Soul, sat there drenched in his sweat. But what he had dreamt was just too much for the weapon to handle.

"I KISSED KID?" He screamed, pulling on his short spikey hair, yelling to the ceiling.

Maka rushed back, holding a light baby blue rag soaked with cold water.

"What was that, Soul?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Oh it was nothing." He mumbled lowering is head to his chest.

Maka lightly pressed the cold rag against Soul's face. He flinched from the sudden temperature drop.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" The young ash blonde asked.

"Um. It was nothing. I should probably stop eating before going to bed." He lied.

"Well I cooked breakfast, would you like some?" Maka asked rising from her Weapon's bed.

"Sure. Just the omelet and toast please?" He made little to no eye contact with his meister. Soul looked worried and nervous. Did he really dream that he kissed the young shinigami?

"Uh sure." She left.

Soul lifted the covers from his legs and slowly slid them down to the bed.

"Hey Soul…Kid is here." Maka popped back in the room. Soul nearly leaped out of his skin. "H-He is?" He stammered.

The young scythe meister exited Soul's room.

Seeing Soul all nervous like that made her giggle with excitement.

"Good luck, Soul!" She thought walking back over to Kid.

"He'll be out in a sec." Maka smiled. "I'm going to run to the store"

"Uh! Wait really...okay…" Kid sighed. Maka quickly grabbed her cell and her keys and rushed out of the door. Soul came out of his room in dry set of clothing. "Hey it's that red hoodie, I like" The young shinigami pointed out. "Heh, uh yeah." Soul mumbled, playing with his fingers.

An awkward silence fell between the two

"Can we talk?" The shinigami took a seat on the red sofa.

"Uh yeah." Soul sat beside him.

"Whoa this is going just like the dream! Minus Black*Star." He smiled.

"And just to make it all right I even wore the same clothes, I was wearing in the dream!' Soul mentally patted himself on the back.

"Soul? Are you listening?" Kid waved his hand in front of the white haired teen.

"Uh yeah I'm listening." He replied.

"I want to know is there someone you like." Kid asked red in the face.

"Uh….no…w-why do you?" Soul glanced away, blushing himself.

"Yes….well can I tell you something." He moved closer to the scythe boy.

Soul's heart began racing and his palms became sweating. And to him the room began spinning.

"I like….you…you…well you…..know…..uh Maka-chan." Kid smiled, playing with his thumbs.

"…" Soul's heart rate slowly decreased, and then it began to sink. His vision began to blur up. And his throat had a knot in it.

"Oh you like, Maka." Soul faked a smiled, but on the inside he was heartbroken.

His world had been crush, his dreams his hopes, his wishes and fantasies had all been for nothing.


	6. Heavy

"Oh Maka..." He clenched his teeth before he again faked another smile, lips pressed tightly together as he desperately tried to force down the knot wedge in his throat but to no avail he failed. His smile faded slowly into a frown as he cheeks began to flush and his eyes looked glossy.

"Cool guys don't cry..." He shook his head quickly, rubbing his temples.

"Excuse me?" Kid's ear perked up, orbs sliding over to the male next to him.

"Go for it, man.." Soul nodded with dry eyes and a wide grin.

"Really?" Kid exclaimed, eyes sparking.

"Yeah man, if you like her, tell her..." He nodded.

"_Before you miss your chance..._" The weapon murmured.

"Do you have any advice on how I should tell her?" The young shinigami question.

"Uh.."

"Like, should I give her roses, a love letter, maybe invite her out?"

Soul peeked over at the other.

"Tell her...You are the first and last person on her mind everyday. When you're near her, your heart starts pounding and it feels like it's going to burst out of your chest. Tell her that she is one of the most handso—BEAUTIFUL-" He coughed, slowly rising from his seat.

"..Hm?" Kid's brows arched as he watched Soul.

"..She's beautiful. Tell her how you feel when you imagine holding her hands, kissing her soft lips or even just thinking about seeing her..Girls like that"

Though his words were sincere, his tone remained monotone and emotionless.

"She's a lucky girl, Kid."

"Thanks."

Soul flopped back down on couch snow white hair falling over his lids before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Is there anyone you like?"

Of all of the questions kid could have possibly asked, it had to be that one.

"Oh..Yeah, pretty special person, but they're not really into me..."

"How do you know?" Kid's expression soften.

"I just know...It's one of those feelings.." He lips curved into a small smirk as his orbs locked onto Kid.

"I think you should tell that person how you feel anyway.." Kid grinned, taking a stand.

"They'll be lucky to have you."

"Ya, think?" Soul's lips barely moved.

"Yeah...Well I'm going to get going...Patty and Liz should be waiting for me."

"Ah yeah man, I'll see you later." The weapon stood holding out his hand for Kid.

They shook hands and second later the meister was heading out the door.

Once he was alone, Soul fell onto the couch, face first before his arms began digging around his pockets.

"Hey, Kid's on his way to see you.." He managed to type with half his face mushed into the cushion.

"Let him down easy.." he typed before holding down the power button.

A thud echoed throughout his ears as the phone dropped against the floor but Soul back had already turned away from it as he continued to draw to strings from his hoodie together, face completely covered.

"Oh well... 


End file.
